


Repoblar

by AdelaideScott



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Biblical References, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¿Y no hay ninguna otra forma de intentarlo?-Siete le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Nueve y esperó que levantara la vista para que tuvieran uno de esos momentos de extremo entendimiento mutuo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repoblar

**Author's Note:**

> 081.¿Cómo? Tabla fanfic100-es.

_Sean fecundos, multiplíquense._

**Génesis 1, 26-28** .

 

-¿De veras crees que puedes hacer otros? Es decir…todo esto luce muy complicado. 

Siete miró las tuercas, los resortes, las formas metálicas que Nueve había recogido durante la noche. Era bastante como un niño, le sacabas la vista de encima y se metía en un aprieto. No venía a ser eso cosa suya, desde luego, pero al igual que con los gemelos…de una forma distinta, sin embargo. 

-Tres y Cuatro han encontrado manuales donde se explica cómo funcionamos y también está el talismán.

Siete prefirió no indagar en sus motivos. Quizás sí era el mandato bíblico, con un dejo esperanzado de que existiera la reencarnación, incluso para ellos. 

-¿Y no hay ninguna otra forma de intentarlo?-Siete le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Nueve y esperó que levantara la vista para que tuvieran uno de esos momentos de extremo entendimiento mutuo a los cuales debía el no usar con tanta frecuencia la máscara, riendo también más seguido, preguntándose dónde podría conseguir algo bonito para echarse sobre el cuerpo descolorido. 

-No que yo conoz…-lo calló con un beso, clavándole una mirada juguetona pero significativa, obligándolo a soltar la astilla de carbón que usaba para hacer cálculos. 

-¿Ni algo más tradicional?-preguntó ella al dejarlo respirar de nuevo. 

-Pues…el método científico requiere investigación práctica.

Y a eso pasaron.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on:Nada mío, solo el fic.


End file.
